Love is a Crazy Thing
by mariposa56
Summary: Hi! This is a story about Zuko falling in love with -------! Hint: Read to find out who it is! Trust me even I was suprised how good it was! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1

"Hey Katara!" shouted Zuko.

"Oh…hey Zuko!" Katara smiled.

"I'm going to the village…do you wanna come with me?" Zuko asked quietly

"I'd love to! I have to go grocery shopping any way's!" Katara said.

"That's great just tell me when you're ready!"

**************************************************

"Oh look! The mango's look great today!"

"Yeah…so I heard that there's going to be a play tonight"

"Yeah you wanna come with me?" Katara blushed the reddest red you have ever seen.

"Are…are you asking me out?" Zuko asked.

"No! Maybe. Yes…"

Before Zuko could answer there was a girl with a red sash over her head, she was bending water _and_ fire at the same time. She was lighting a fire and bending water to a cup but she was trying to do it secretly, so no one would see her.

"Katara? Do you see that?"

But Katara didn't answer she was to astounded by the fact that one person could bend two different elements.

"Come on Katara. We have to go check it out."

"Right behind ya."

Katara and Zuko ran over there as fast as they could until they reached her.

"Hi. My name is Katara and this is Zuko." Katara said.

"Hi," she said as she shook Katara's hand" my name is Deidra! You must be new here, I hav-"

"We saw you bend water and fire ben-" but before Zuko could finish she said " Uhh well gotta go nice meeting you!" and she ran off to the woods.

"Should we follow?" Zuko asked getting ready to run after Deidra.

"No. We'll come back tomorrow, Deidra dropped her basket and her groceries so she'll definitely come back."

"Are you sure." Zuko said impatiently, wondering why that girl just ran off.

"Yes, let's just go to bed so then we can wake up early in the morning and wait for her here all day."

"How do you know she just won't come back when we leave?"

"Because she ran away into the woods and it's getting dark, really, really dark."

"Fine. Yeah, your right let's go home." Zuko said then he remembered something. "What about the play?"

"We'll see it the day after tomorrow." Katara yawned.

**************************************************

"What took you guy's so long?" asked Aang.

"Yeah we almost ran out of fish for you to eat!" exclaimed Toph.

"I was gonna eat it!" said Soka.

"Yeah blubber face over here was trying to sneak it, hide it, and then eat it but I made a small tent to stop him." Toph was starting to giggle at the end of her sentence.

Then everybody started laughing at the word "blubber face" and pointed at Soka.

"Hey! He was hungry because he caught the fish and he needs it to get more muscle." said Suki while smiling at her boyfriend.

"Actually, I caught the fish Suki. Soka just sat on a tree and slept all day." Aang said seriously but he had a smile on his face, he just couldn't help it.

"You lying blubber-face!" Suki stood up and slapped him upside the head. Then everybody started laughing harder.

"Oww!"

"Good! I hope that hurt! A lot!" Then Suki got up and started walking to her tent with Soka following her like a lost puppy.

"Well, good night everyone!" Aang got up and walked to his tent.

"Night" everyone said in unison.

Then they all fell to sleep in a snap. All except for Katara, she was to busy thinking about Deidra and her bending.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

"Look! She's coming!" whispered Zuko, it was still dark but in a few hors it was going to be dawn.

"Yeah, come on! This time we'll run after her if she tries to escape!."

Zuko and Katara started running quietly to Deidra. Katara had a rope in her hand and Zuko had a rolled up cloth to cover her mouth with if she started screaming. Katara sneaked quietly to Deidra then she got Deidra's hands and tied her hands then her whole body quickly with a tight knot. 

"What are guys doing?!" shouted Deidra

Zuko covered her mouth with his hand, then he asked her "How come you ran away when we asked you if you were bending water _and_ fire?!"

"I can't tell you! Do you understand me?! I can't!" Deidra struggled to escape wondering what they were going to do with her.

"Why? Are you like part avatar or something?!" whispered Katara with force.

"No!"

"Tell me the truth or I'll give you a scar on your face!" Zuko said holding up a fist blazing with fire.

"What like yours? No wonder you look disgusting!" Deidra with fear in her voice but then spit on his face.

"That's it!" Zuko whispered ready to set Deidra's face on fire.

"Zuko stop! You can make her tell the truth but not like this?!" Katara shook at the image of poor Deidra getting on fire.

"No! Please do! That spit on your face was your invitation to set my face on fire!" Deidra started yelling.

"Shut the hell up!" Zuko wrapped the cloth around her mouth and knocked her out so she wouldn't scream or squeal. With Deidra knocked out Zuko got Deidra's limp body and carried her somewhere where no one would see or hear them, where it was only them two and Katara.

**************************************************

When they arrived Deidra woke up holding her head because of the bruise that was on her head. 

"What…what do you guys…want?" she moaned in pain.

"We want to know why you can bend those two elements and why you ran away from us." Zuko said holding up a fire fist on her face.

"Your fire doesn't scare me!" then she stood, made a fire ball, and chucked it at him. 

Zuko dodged it in time but it wasn't a good thing Deidra. Katara got water from a river near by and tried to hit her with the water but Deidra was to fast so she made a huge wave and swung it Katara and Zuko which kicked them off there feet.

"Fine you win! But don't think that you not telling us why you can bend to elements is over!" Shouted Zuko.

"Who ever said I wasn't gonna tell ya?" Deidra smirked" I am going to tell you because I knew you weren't gonna stop!"

"Fine then tell us why!" Katara said getting ready for another fight.

"Okay! Jeez! Calm down!" Deidra yelled.

"Just get on with the story!" Yelled Zuko.

"Alright!" Deidra took a deep breath, crossed her legs and started with her story." Before I was born or even made, my parents were different. By different I mean that they were different benders. My mother was a fire bender and my Father was a water bender, then one day I was born. My father was hoping she would be a fire bender so my mother could take care of me and my mother wanted me to be a water bender so I wouldn't believe all those brain washing stories that the fire nation schools teach. But when I was three months old they found out that I was…well both. My parents decided to live in the middle of the woods where no one would find us. But one day when I was four I bended water and fire, like you two saw me, and one year later when the fire nation destroyed… my parents. Since I was five and I saw them kill my parents, my mother hid me and told me to stay quiet. She knew that no mercy is to be given to her daughter and I have been supporting my self since then."

"Where is your house anyways?" asked Katara about to cry.

"Yeah, and how old are you?" asked Zuko.

"I'm not telling you!" Deidra shouted and ran away.

"Come on Zuko! Follow her!"

"Right behind ya!"

Zuko and Katara started chasing her jumping over rocks, dodging high branches, but soon they caught up to her.

"Jeez! You guys don't give up do you?" Deidra asked gasping for air.

"We won't stop until you tell us everything!" Zuko said.

"Fine! I might as well invite you in my home to stop you from chasing me." 

"Where is your home anyways?" asked Katara

"It's right behind you."

When Zuko and Katara turned around and saw a two story building with six windows.

"Well, come on in!"

"Fine…" said Zuko irritably

Zuko, Katara, and Deidra walked in. "I guess I should tell you that my name isn't Deidra."

"Wait…you lied?" Zuko said

"Yeah? So?"

"You-"

"So what's your real name?" Katara covered Zuko's mouth before he could say anything that would piss off "Deidra."

"Demetra."

"Demetra?" wondered Zuko 

"Yeah? Demetra."

Demetra took off the sash from her face and the top of her head, and Zuko couldn't stop staring when he turned around to look at her. She had the most beautiful light-dark green, sparkling, gem-like eyes. Her hair was black and curly, her skin was a color that complimented her eyes and hair. 

"What? What are you looking at?" 

"No…nothing."

"Okay well then stop staring."

"Right, sorry." Zuko finally got out of the trance 

"Yeah…do you guy's like mango's? I can make my mom's famous papaya and mango salad."

"Sure! Can I help you with anything?" asked Katara eager to cook some food.

"Yeah. Just cut the lettuce and mango's. I'll cut the papaya's and everything else. You wanna help Zuko?"

"Nah. That's a woman's job."

"Excuse me?" Demetra stopped cutting the papaya's.

"I said no that's a woman's job." Zuko answered, Katara stepped away carefully from Demetra. She was gonna hit Zuko across the face but she knew that Demetra was pissed off when she stopped cutting the fruit.

"So you think that women should do the work in a home? All of it?"

"Yeah. So?"

Demetra quickly turned around and made a fire the shape of a knife ready to cut Zuko's throat open.

"I suggest you do help or your gonna need help." Demetra said coldly

Zuko gulped and said "Ohh I'm sooo scared!"

Demetra gave him a cut across his cheek so deep you could see his teeth from the other side. He yelped and started to hold his cheek in pain.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Oh don't cry you big baby! She got some water from a sink and healed him. "You either help me or this time it'll be on your neck."

"You…can heal? With plain water?" Katara was amazed at her discovery.

"Yup. Katara can you help me cut the cucumbers?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Zuko you can cut the papaya's."

"Fine."

When they were all done they threw all the fruits and vegetables in a bowl.

"Katara could you pass me the big pan that's in the cupboard?"

"This one?"

"Yeah"

Demetra got a ready-to-eat-but-needs-cooking picken, placed on top of the pan and cooked it with her fire bending.

"You don't have a stove?" asked Katara.

"Nope."

When the picken was ready Demetra placed on the table, they ate, talked, and Demetra finally asked for forgiveness for cutting Zuko on the cheek.

"Fine. I'll forgive you, I guess I was being a big dick any way's."

"Really? I thought you had a small one!" Katara said, then Demetra and Katara high-fived and could not stop laughing eventually they fell on the floor.

"Sorry Zuko! It was right there! I had to take it!"

"It's alright. I'll forgive you because it was funny."

"Well it's getting late we should go know." said Katara still giggling.

"You guy's do not want to do that! There are dragon hawks, moose, and fly's!"

"So do we stay here for the night?" said Zuko

"Sure it's okay with me." agreed Demetra

Soon they put everything away and went to bed. 

"Okay, can I have the room that's closest to the river?"

"Sure!"

Katara ran in there and shut the door behind her.

"And Zuko you'll be sharing a room…with me."

Zuko looked wide eyed. He could not believe that he was going to share a room with Demetra.

"Well go change in the bathroom." said Demetra starting to get naked.

"Sure." He could walk he just couldn't stop staring.

"Get out!"

"Okay!" He finally got out of her room, then he went to check on Katara, she was fast asleep. He walked into the bathroom thinking that he was the luckiest guy on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

When Zuko was done in the bathroom he walked into the Demetra's room and he was staring…again. Demetra was wearing short shorts and a tank top. He finally decided to stop staring and shut his mouth before flies could enter. He got to his bed that was on the other side of the large room. Then he fell to sleep.

It was one sixteen in the morning when he woke up, Demetra was moaning, twisting and turning, sweating like crazy, she was gripping the pillow with one hand the other she was gripping the mattress. He got up to see what was happening but then he noticed something, the pitcher of water in Demetra's room became a pitcher of ice, the pitcher was about to break because of the force of the ice. He turned around and the candle flame on the window became a huge campfire, he didn't know what to do.

"Demetra? Demetra wake up!" He shook her a but then she said-

"Leave me alone!" Zuko thought she was awake but he saw her eyes closed.

"Demetra! It's me Zuko!" then he got a crazy idea, he got next to her on the bed and started to stroke her hair and hug her across her stomach. It worked…he was amazed that it worked and then she finally calmed down.

"Demetra…it's okay." he whispered in her ear.

The pitcher of ice became water, the campfire turned into a small flame. He stayed there for a long time waiting…watching her. Demetra stopped sweating and moaning, she let go of the mattress and pillow. He would stay there all night if he had to, and he did. Then he slowly kissed her on the forehead, and he drifted to sleep. Right next to her…


End file.
